playing golf involves a tedious picking up of a golf ball from the bottom of a golf hole. This repetitive action may be contributory to back pain and muscle inflammation. To support golf players' health and convenience while playing, it is important and advantageous if any automatic device can be made available to golfers. Such as the hand operating caddy club device which was invented by Nao Uyel in 1928. His golf ball picker (U.S. Pat. No. 1,658,145) has been instrumental to assist players in the green. And like such device, which has helped many golfers at that time, new designs brought about by innovations and inventions with the use of current technology such as an automatic golf ball lifting device might be essential for convenience, health and additional fun for golfers nowadays.
For this reason, it would be good to produce for golf courses or golf lovers even for entertaining event regarding this device is users-friendly.